InuYasha and Karun
by Aberrant19315
Summary: Karun enters the InuYasha gang.
1. Chapter 1

**I was walking along a road when I noticed a bright red outfit on someone and automatically new who it was. _'InuYasha' _I thought to myself with a smile. I am guessing he caught my sent because he looked at me and grinned his childish grin. He new I could here his thoughts so he asked in his head _'What are you doing back so early, Karun?' _I didn't answer because I would answer when I was around all of the others that he was with.**

**"I know this demon." he said to the others. One of the female humans he was with looked worried for him.**

**'_Aw look at that. InuYasha seduced another human.'_ I thought to myself_._ ****InuYasha smirked as he realized who it was. He ran to me and he laughed in my face.**

**"InuYasha, you dare laugh in the face of death?" I spoke out clearly. He smiled and I smiled back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. **

**_'He's hugging her!?!? He has never hugged me! God!'_I listened to someone think. I laughed at the human and she and InuYasha gave me the same look. **

**"I think your humans jealous." I told InuYasha in a quiet whisper. He chuckled and replied "Kagome? No she isn't my human. She just thinks she is ha-ha." He smiled at me. **

**We talked until we finally got over to his "human" and the others. I noticed Shippo. Shippo ran to me once he recognized who I was. **

**"I missed you Karun. Why did you leave?" I heard the little fox demon asked me.**

**"You know why I left Shippo. I needed to get away from this mutt for a while." I replied while looking at InuYasha and smiling. InuYasha flashed his bright smile towards me and laughed. **

**_'How does he know this demon? Why is he so fond of her?'_I listened to the human think_._I looked at InuYasha and pointed to Kagome. He smirked and shrugged. Kagome looked pissed. I looked at Sango and smiled. **

**"Hello Sango. It's been a while hasn't it?"  
She smiled at me and replied "Yes it has Karun. How have your travels been?"  
I looked down at Shippo and sighed "They have been great. Except for the part about leaving my family and friends." ****I walked over to InuYasha and whispered in his ear, ****"Are you going to introduce us? I am getting tired of her thoughts."  
He sighed and finally said "Kagome, this is Karun. Karun, this is Kagome. Now that we have all had our little reunion can we go eat? I'm starving."  
****  
"Wait. Who may this be?" I pointed to a man with black hair tied behind his head as I spoke. **

**InuYasha let his head hang and said "That's Miroku. He is the biggest perv you will ever meet." I laughed and the one named Miroku blushed. He looked to be a priest. But younger than you would expect one to be. I said "Hello Miroku. How are you on this, marvelous day?"**

**We talked until we got to their campsite. It was already late and Shippo and Kagome were already asleep. I carried Shippo and InuYasha carried the girl. We got to the campsite and laid them both down gently. InuYasha and I talked until morning came. I never slept anyway. I had better things to do. InuYasha looked tired but seemed to push it away.**

**Kagome woke up first and started to wonder where we were. I heard her thoughts and said to InuYasha quietly that his human was up. He smirked and leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath in my face. I had closed my eyes because I had known were this was headed. **

**InuYasha leaned in the rest of the few inches and placed his lips on mine. First it was gentle. It then grew into a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him enter. I could feel his canine teeth piercing my tongue.**

**When Kagome gasped we automatically stopped. She had an expression mixed with confusion and heart break on her face. She ran and both InuYasha and I ran after her.**

**It didn't take us long to catch up with her. The fact that I was a demon and InuYasha was a half demon should come to mind. Kagome pulled on InuYasha's hand and politely said "Excuse us." I could hear the hurt in her voice as she talked with him. All of a sudden she yells "SIT!" and that is followed by a crashing sound. I walk over to see InuYasha face first in the dirt. I chuckle and he looks up at me angrily.**


	2. Chapter 2

I heard my name being called from a distance. I turned and saw my younger sister Sinnoko running towards me. Sinnoko is a full blood demon. We share the same father but not the same mother. I smiled quickly and ran to her. "Karun, where have you been?" she said out of breath. "I told you I was leaving Sinnoko." I said to her. InuYasha tapped my shoulder. I turned to see what he wanted. He just pointed to Sinnoko and I frowned. He said "What?!" "Nothing" I said. "InuYasha, this is my younger sister, Sinnoko, she is a full blood dog demon. Sinnoko, this is the mutt InuYasha." I said with a chuckle. He laughed sarcastically.

"So you aren't full demon?" InuYasha asked me. "No, I thought I told you" I said to him as we were walking towards camp. "Um, no." he said, obviously aggrivated that I didn't tell him before. "Oh, well I'm telling you now." I said while smiling at him.

I looked at Kagome and she just glared at me. I smiled at InuYasha. He just looked at me. I heard Sinnoko's thoughts and she was as aggravated by Kagome as I was. We walked a short distance and started setting up camp. InuYasha and I talked for a while and he sent me some of his thoughts on Kagome. They were mostly like '_The only reason she is here is because she can sense the jewel shards.' _and '_Do you really think _SHE _could be _MY _human?!' _I laughed at both of these. InuYasha had always possessed a great sense of humor. I am surprised he didn't lose it after that human Kikyo pinned him to a tree with that arrow.

He knew I didn't like Kikyo. I had felt that she would turn on us one day. I felt like she always had it out for me though. I didn't think she would do anything to her "Oh-so-loved" InuYasha. She always talked about there love. She once said that there was an unbreakable bond between the two of them.

Sinnoko broke my thoughts by saying, "Do you guys mind if I stay with your group for a while until I find somewhere else?"  
I looked at InuYasha pleadingly because I knew he couldn't refuse to this face.

"Whatever" InuYasha said to me. I was starting to get rather annoyed with him. I glared at him and he just glared back. It looked as if we were having a staring contest. I had forgotten the other's were still around us until Sinnoko cleared her throat. I glanced at her rather quickly ans back at InuYasha. "We should keep moving" I said with a smile. InuYasha laughed at me. That almost started another staring constest but Sinnoko grabbed my arm and shook her head no, looking rather dissapointed in me.

"How can you fight with such a cute half demon?" She asked me. I had to hold back a HUGE laugh as she said that, although I thought I was falling for InuYasha my self.

"What???" She asked almost immediately. "Nothing" I said back to her.

InuYasha came towards us and pulled me up by my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked him. I know he heard but he didn't show it. We finally made it to the center of the woods and he pushed me up against a tree. "What ar-" Before I could finish the question, he was kissing my firmly on the lips. i hesitated for a moment, but kissed back after a second.

I suddenly heard Sinnoko laughing and ended the make-out session InuYasha and I were having. We both looked over to her and laughed. We then decided to make our way back to camp. I was sitting by Sinnoko and InuYasha was in a tree as usual. I noticed a demon running up to the camp and stood up rather fast. InuYasha stood up at about the same time I did. The demon stopped in front of me and I said "Koga? Is that you?" He nodded and said "Damn, Karun. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" "I've been great. And you?" "I have been annoyed by this mutt over hear." He said as he pointed to InuYasha. I laughed and looked over at InuYasha, who didn't seemed to be amused.

"So why are you here, Koga?" I asked him. "Oh..." He started. "I came to see Kagome." He finished with a smile. He looked over at her and smiled. _Wow. _I thought. _Koga is in love with the human..._ He interupted my thoughts and said "Who may this be?" He looked at Sinnoko who was blushing. He laughed. "Oh, this is Sinnoko, my younger sister. She is a full blood unlike myself." I said while looking down. He pulled my face up by my chin and said "I don't care if you are half demon or not, you are one of the most beautiful things ever."  
I laughed and said "Don't even try it." and I walked over to InuYasha and layed my head on his shoulder. He layed his head on mine and I fell asleep not to long after that.

I awoke to a bright morning and the first thing that I noticed was that Sinnoko was nowhere to be found. I thought _Damnit, Koga. You just have to make yourself a wanted bastard don't you? _

I followed his scent to a cave without anyone noticing I was gone. I saw Sinnoko Lying by a fire in the center of the cave asleep. I noticed Koga not to far away from her sitting on the wall of the cave. also asleep.

I woke up that next morning And looked at InuYasha, who was still sleeping, and smiled. I walked over to Sinnoko and she said "Morning sis... How'd you sleep?" She said while winking at me and glanced at InuYasha. "Great no thanks to you." I said while smiling at her. She laughed and InuYasha finally woke up and came and sat by me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. They were eating breakfast but I didn't feel hungry this morning.

I noticed Koga wasn't there. "Hey were is Koga?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "I'm going for a little walk. I'll catch up with you guys in a few." "I'll come with you" inuYasha said. I smiled at him, and as usual he smiled back. We walked for a while and talked abou tlife and how it sucked horribly. When he all of a sudden kissed me. I couldn't fight the urge of kissing back so I just gave in. It turned into a full blown make-out session. This happens alot with InuYasha and I.

I broke it and decided we needed to head back to camp. He said "But why? It was just getting good." in a seductive tone. I couldn't say no so I lay back down on the grass and we started to make out again. It had to be like 30 minutes long. We finally decided together that we would head back to the camp. We held hands as we walked back to camp. I noticed Koga nd Sinnoko making out and Kagome looked very aggitated with the two.

InuYasha and I laughed. I slapped Koga in the back of the head fairly hard and he looked up at me as if to say 'What the fuck?' I just smiled at him. i walked over to Kagome and said to her, "You'll get over it... it's not that hard to forget about him." I smiled at her and she laughed. i had to admit, i liked her more than Kikyo. I was actually happy that that bitch was dead. Although everyone thinks InuYasha killed her. But I knew he didn't. I was with him until He got pinned to that tree. I saw her do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All of us (including humans unfortunately) headed off to our next camp. I wondered if was like this all of the time. I could feel Inuyasha's stare on the back of my head. I turned around to look at him and flashed him a bright smile. He smiled his glorious smile back. I slowed down and let him catch up with me. We held hands when he finally did. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, even though he slept from 10 o'clock last night until 9 o'clock this morning.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, Karun. I just feel a little tired, that's all."

"Alright," I said, "But you tell me if you start feeling bad, okay?"

"God, Karun. You sound like my damn mother. Chill out." I gave him a stern look while letting go of his hand a walking faster.

"Karun!" he yelled after me. I started running into the forest. I knew that if I stayed here long enough he wouldn't be able to catch my scent. He kept calling my name over and over. He wouldn't have been able to find me if I hadn't stepped on a twig.

"Why did you run, Karun?" He asked me. I didn't want to tell him.

"Karun," he said my name in a sweet, seductive way, making my heart skip a beat.

"Yes?" My voice a bit shaky with excitement.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked me.

"No, I didn't actually." I said, and he sighed lowly.

I was fighting the urge to kiss him. His breath was even seductive. You can all see why I want him the way that I do. Everything about him is sexy.

His voice broke my thoughts. "Well now you do," He put his hands on my waist and put his sweet, soft lips in mine. It was ecstasy. I loved every minute of every one of his sweet kisses. I slid my arms around his neck.

The kiss felt like it lasted years. Millenniums, even! I couldn't believe how right this felt! I mean, I've kissed Inuyasha before, but this felt a million times better than any kiss we have ever shared before.

His hands moved up my waist, over my back, and settled on my face. His thumbs were massaging either of my cheeks. He broke the magical kiss and looked down at me. "You see how much I love you, right?"

I shook my head lightly, and he smiled one of his biggest miles yet. "I just felt worried, that's all." I said lightly.

"Well don't be. I promise I'm fine, alright?"

"Okay. I love you, Inuyasha," I said to him were only he could hear, because the others had apparently come looking for us.

"As do I, Karun." He smiled at me before we stalked of to the others together.

We started talking about everything and anything when I heard something coming from afar. I looked over and saw none other than Koga, the wolf demon.

Koga was like a brother to me even though he could really get on ones nerves at times. But I loved him just the same.

He came up to me and gave me a big bear hug. I heard Inuyasha growl at my side.

"Calm down, Mutt," I hit Koga with all my strength and he fell on the ground in pain.

"Kagome," I said.

I looked over at her and she seemed surprised that I spoke out to her. "Can you take care of Inuyasha for me?" She gave me a slight smile and I turned back to Koga. I heard a loud "SIT!" and a hard thud to the ground. I laughed slightly and got serious again. I went over to Koga, who was still groaning in pain.

I walked over to him and grabbed him up by the ear. He yelped in pain, but came with me. "You stop being such a jackass to every damn person you see! I am tired of all the shit you put Inuyasha and Kagome through!"

"Are you starting to have feelings for humans?" I gave him a hard look and then I felt my face go soft.

"I-I guess so," I laughed softly. I never thought that I could feel protective over a human the way I do Kagome. I guess I see her as a little sister or something.

Koga snapped me back to reality. "As long as you don't do anything to her I am fine with that. But there isn't anything going on with you and Dog boy there, is there?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked him. He was slightly caught of-guard.

"You are like a sister to me, Karun. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise." And with that, Koga gave Kagome one more look and left.

I walked back over to the gang and we headed off on our next journey.

I love it here.

We were walking and I almost couldn't believe who I saw! My friends Cro'Throft and Rupert were smiling my way when they noticed me looking at them. I guess they hadn't expected to see me, either. I smiled as I walked up to them. I gave both of them quick hugs and said, "What are you two doing here? And where is Brittani?"

Cro'Throft laughed slightly to himself and said, "Well, Karun, Britt had to take some time off from some things. She told us she was going to tell you. I guess she just got a little too," He took a pause while he was thinking of a word to use, "preoccupied, I guess."

He chuckled as I looked at him suspiciously. I knew Cro'Throft was mischievous, and Rupert looked like he wanted to say something.

I walked over to Rupert and said, "Is there something you would like to tell me, Rupert?"

He looked even more nervous before. "Rupert, you know you can't lie to me. What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened? Nothing happened, I swear!" He said quietly. He wasn't lying, so I just asked him again.

"What happened?" I said, but more sternly.

"She kind of is, um, paralyzed from the knees down temporarily." He said.

I guess I looked at him pretty hard, because he got this frightened look on his face.

"How the Hell did you do that?!" I almost screamed.

Cro'Throft says, "Rupert didn't do it. It was me. It was an accident, I swear."

"How in the world did you do it?" I asked a little more calmly. I couldn't help but to be angry and upset. Brittani was one of my best friends. I just couldn't let this go.

"Well, we were going to the lake by her house one day to swim, and she just, kinda, fell, I guess."

"You guess?!" I said harshly, "How do you guess that she just kind of fell?"

"Well, we were playing tag, and, um, she fell, and when she fell it was into a rose bush, and the reason Rupert said she was paralyzed he meant that she can't walk for a while. But the reason for that was because she has too many stitches and a few broken bones. She isn't paralyzed though." Cro'Throft said.

"But how did she break her bones?" I asked, calm finally.

"Well, I fell, too and when I was trying to help her up she jumped and fell again but it was on me and we went rolling down the hill. She broke her leg and I have one huge scratch down my back." He lifted the back of his shirt to show me the mark. There had to be about one-hundred stitches in his back.

"Oh. I'm sorry for jumping on you guys like that. I really am." I heard Inuyasha clear his throat loudly.

"Oh yeah! Um, Cro'Throft, Rupert, this is, um, my boyfriend Inuyasha and Inuyasha these are my friends Cro'Throft and Rupert." I said nervously.

" Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said with a polite tone that made me look surprised at him.

"What?" He said with a slight laugh.

I shook my head and mumbled something slightly unintelligent.

The three men laughed while I scowled at them. They immediately stopped. I sighed and said, "Um, well, do you two want to come with us? Or do you have to get back to Britt?"

"I guess we could come with you for a little while. Are you okay with that, Rupert?" Cro'Throft said with a slight smile my way.

"Sounds great." Rupert said. I was glad Rupert was the polite one. Cro'Throft could be kind of annoying at times.

"Okay well let's go!" I said eagerly.

We set off on our next journey, with two of my very good friends tagging along.

* * *

**This took so dadgum long to put out. but thanks to pushing from Nnif (and brittney uploading for me) its out! Muahahaaha**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brittani!" I yelled as we headed up the hill to Brittani's cottage. I saw her head, and she was walking with a horrible limp and had casts on both legs going to her thighs.  
I looked at Cro'Throft accusingly and he just shrugged it off.  
Brittani was tough, though.  
She was walking with makeshift crutches made of long sticks with pieces of cloth tied around the tops for comfort.  
"Hello, Karun." She said. She was smiling slightly, but not unusually because she never really smiled fully at people unless they've said something unintelligible or something that she thought was funny.  
"When do you get those things taken off?" InuYasha asked. InuYasha had been friends with Brittani longer than I had known him.  
"I don't know yet." She said. "But I know it will be soon." She gave him a brief smile as she said this. Her and InuYasha were like family.  
"That's good." he said and shot her one of his most brilliant smiles. One that I hadn't seen since that night in the forest.  
"Yes. It is actually. I have to keep these to from leaving me here to fend for myself." She looked at Cro'Throft and Rupert as she said this.  
I laughed to myself and she said, "So how long did it take you guys to get here?"  
"Only about two weeks. We found these guys about a month after we left. And you are stronger than me, and I'm not naming names but someone -Rupert- had to be dragged out of the house because he was too scared to leave."

"Was not!" Rupert shouted as Brittani elbowed Cro'Throft in his ribs. Rupert honestly looked like he was about to cry. He was just too sensitive and Cro'Throft knew it.  
"Don't say that kind of stuff, Cro'. You know how he is!" Brittani said as she elbowed him again, only this time harder.  
"So I have something to tell you guys." She said in a hushed voice.  
"What is it, Britt?" I asked, scared of what the answer might be.  
"Kagome, you may want to take Shippo into the cottage." she said this and Kagome nodded and picked the young fox demon to take him to the cottage.  
"What is it, Brittani?" I said, serious now.  
"It's Naraku. He's come to Colspin and has brought his demons with him. They are killing all of the villagers and animals. They've only been here about an hour, I don't know how you could have missed them, they came from the same way you did."  
Shit! I thought to myself. How could we have not noticed this?  
InuYasha took my by the hand and said, "Excuse us."  
We went to the edge of the woods near the cottage.  
"Damn it!" he said. "How could we have not noticed this?"  
He was almost screaming now.  
"I have no idea, InuYasha. He must have his mind shielded and his defenses ready. He probably knew we were coming this way." I said in a calm voice, which was strange because I felt like I was going to drop at any second.  
"Shit!" he said under his breath, then looked me square in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Karun. I should have noticed. But now we have to get everyone out of here and come back here and kill that bastard!"  
I must have looked sick because he said "Karun. Are you okay?"  
I looked at him and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. We need to get Brittani and everyone else out of here, like you said."  
"Okay. I'll go tell them the plan." He kissed me and then went to tell Brittani and everyone while I sat on the ground thinking of our allies. Would they help us in this war? Of course they would. They were our friends. And with Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo, she could fire sacred arrows and get Naraku's defenses down. But I don't know how InuYasha would feel, her being a human and in that position.  
InuYasha came back and said, "Okay, we're ready to leave."  
I smiled at him as we got everyone safely out of town and started preparing for battle.


End file.
